


Half a mile to the bottom

by Joringhel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сонгфик на песню Максима Леонидова "Полмили до дна"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a mile to the bottom

Под килем - полмили до дна

\- Тушите парус, собаки, тушите парус! - Уолбер "Боцман" Смит кидается с ведром воды под ноги Джонсу. - Всех нас, дрянь, потопишь!   
Пара самых резвых матросов кидается тушить канаты, на которых уже перекинулся огонь с величественного полотна Пегаса. Джонс не замечает. Он продолжает кричать хриплым голосом что-то бессвязное, подслушанное от пленников в королевской тюрьме - измученных, изъеденных цингой и скарлатиной нищих, бредово повторяющих одно и тоже - "бери что хочешь и будь свободным".   
Бери свое и будь свободным. Дэви Джонс - вот кто своего не упустит, быстро опустит корабль на сотню миль. Дэви Джонс - вот кто серьезный парень, а Киллиан Джонс - просто глупый мальчишка, который сейчас спалит к морским чертям хороший корабль.   
Уолбер "Боцман" Смит отдает команды коротко и резко.   
Джонс продолжает кричать что-то про пиратство, свободу, хорошие манеры, честь, гордость, деньги, власть, набор слов, которые выхаркиваются из его рта как грязные жабы у сказочной королевны, они обесценивались раньше, чем Джонс успевал выговорить их своим блядским ртом, который в жизни ничего умнее "да, сэр" произнести не умел.  
Уолбер "Боцман" Смит разворачивается и наносит один точный удар ведром в затылок Джонсу. Потом наклоняется над упавшим на палубу телом, берет его за волосы и начинает сосредоточенно бить лицом о потекшие грязью доски палубы.  
Уолбер "Боцман" Смит не признает другого капитана. 

Айсберг над нами качает луна

Конечно, Джонс капитан. Конечно, пират из него никакой. Такой же, как из бывшего Уолбера Смита - боцман Сми. О пиратстве Джонсу известно из россказней старух да дешевых книг. Он покупает все в ближайшем порту - дорогущий черный кафтан с серебряной выделкой, антикварную подзорную трубу устрашающего вида - хитромордый длинноносый торговец, сильно картавя, убедил его, что труба-то самому Моргану принаддежала, да-с, Генри Моргану, Черной Бороде, значит-с! - дюжину бочек отменного рома, отрез черной парусины на пиратской знамя - вашу мать, он - купил - флаг - пиратской - шхуны - лавке - блядского - Вильямса.   
Боцман Сми руководил покраской флага в пиратские цвета - обязательный череп с перекошенными костями. Даже под пытками Джонс не смог бы объяснить, зачем они нужны, черт его подери. Над кораблем постоянно полнолуние. Ничто так сильно не нервирует, как постоянное полнолуние.   
Конечно, капитан из Джонса такой же, как из бывшего Уолбера Смита - боцман Сми. Просиживает на палубе дни на пролет, пытается научиться пить ром. Жалко смотреть, домашний мальчик Киллиан, милашка Джонси, отбирающий у своих матросов последний ром, так свято борящийся за нравственность. Пьет жадно, большими глотками, закусывает рукав судорожно, зеленеет, свешивается за борт, но все равно продолжает пить. Когда не пьет, что-то высматривает в звездах. Когда луна опускается так низко, что накрывает корабль, словно глубокая тарелка, Джонс улыбается.  
\- Мистер Сми! Курс прямо!   
Бушприт разрезает мясо луны, как масло на королевской тарелке. 

Наши звезды померкли

Джонс заходит в порты, закупает ром и мел, исписывает координатами палубу корабля до тех пор, пока набежавшая волна не уничтожает плоды его трудов. Звезды на небе не отражаются на картах, перерисованных на земле, пока не приходит вечная тьма.   
Команда негодует.  
Когда пиратский корабль не берет королевский флот на абордаж - какие же они пираты? Как же они тогда отомстят королю? Им обещали святую месть.  
Джонс швыряет им деньги - купите себе порох, салаги, снимите себе шлюх, делайте что хотите. ночью он сидит на палубе и прилаживает к глазу любимую трубу Генри Моргана.  
Любимица короля "Королева Анна" отходит от берега и взрывается фейерверками.  
\- Да здравствует король, - ухмыляется Джонс себе под нос.   
Звезды над ним закрывает черная тень, но Киллиан не поднимает голову, а значит, не видит желтых, светящихся как фонари, глаз. 

Пей и дъявол доведёт до конца

Ночами Джонс запирается в своей каюте. Мистер Сми пытается порой вытащить его оттуда, но дверь заперта и, похоже, подперта стулом, а приглушенные звуки, пробивающиеся сквозь обшивку, отбивают желание искать другие способы войти. Пару раз Сми прислушивался, желая уловить подробности или имя.  
\- Лиам.  
Уолбера "Боцмана" Смита, отличавшегося хорошими манерами, никогда не позволил бы себе заблевать полпалубы от отвращения. Хорошо, что его уже давно не было, какой позор, мой капитан, хорошо, что вас нет, хорошо, что вас все это миновало, чтоб нас всех разорвало к морскому дьяволу.  
С очередного разграбленного корабля Джонс приносит Сми красную вязанную шапку.  
\- Придумай трогательную историю о ней и вешай на уши пленникам. Они - народ сентиментальный, любят переживать.  
Капитан Джонс очень хочет быть похожим на своего брата и настоящего пирата одновременно.  
Когда Сми думает, во что Киллиан превратился на самом деле, его снова начинает мутить. 

Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца

Когда из очередного рейда на Большую землю Киллиан притаскивает Милу, Сми остается только махнуть рукой. В конце концов, она похожа на Лиама. Бесстрашная, принципиальная. Джонс у нее под каблуком. Ему это полезно, считает Сми, ну да хрен с ним.  
Когда за Милой явиляется Темный, уже не до смеха. Когда Джонс с оторванной рукой катается по палубе, воя от боли, Сми только жалеет, что Темный не вздернул его на ближайшей рее.   
\- Я ему покажу... Я его со свету сживу... - рычит Джонс, прилаживая к ноющей культе неудобный протез. Первый крюк крепится к торсу на множестве ремней, одеть его в одиночку было невозможно, и, конечно, Крюк купил его у местного кузнеца почти в тот же день. Тело Милы в белой ткани с мерзким плеском ушло под воду. Дэви Джонс получил очередную кровавую жертву от однофамильца.  
\- Что стоишь? - орет Джонс, и в глазах его горит отблеск факела, сжегшего всю светлую память о Лиаме. - Вперед. Разворачивайте Пегаса! Рому! Рому на палубу! Йо-хо-хо, Пираты, вперед! Ко второй звезде направо - и до самого конца!  
Джонс изнывает от желания послать Темному одни очень полезные цветы.


End file.
